Sparkles
by Mesira Riddle
Summary: Snape is substituting DADA for Lupin. Apparently the werewolf thought it might be funny to assign a project on vampires. Not just any vampires but Meyer vampires. Will good old Cedric shine for this class? I think so!


_**So this is entirely a Cedric and Snape story, I know Mr. Diggory's dead but this is set back in Diggory's fifth year just a year before he dies. Also it has a little crossover, mentioned characters etc but no actual I'm well aware of time differences considering that the twilight series only came out within the past 5 years(ish?).  
**_

_**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all things Harry Potter and Stephene Meyer owns all things Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. ha I did that in order! +1 for Mez! **_

**_Read and Review! I'd love to hear what you think!_**

**_

* * *

_**Severus was not happy with that blasted werewolf and come tomorrow Lupin would hear it. Apparently the dog thought it would be funny to assign his classes a project due on the fateful date that Severus had willingly agreed to substitute. That mutt was going to rue the day he sent those fifth year Hufflepuffs on him with an assignment about vampires.

Severus watched the awkward Hufflepuffs gleefully walk into class, _Merlin! Must they always smile?_ Snape scoffed inwardly. Teaching the Slytherins or even the Gryffindors were more entertaining and _normal_ than trying to educate these _smiling whelps._ He wondered who had the mentality, nay the muscle capacity to smile _all_ the time. He pushed these thoughts aside as the group sat down.

"I shall read down the list of names, you will come to stand at the front of the class and present your projects then you shall return to your seat and I shall call up another student. Understood?" Snape asked, his dark eyes scanned the room to watch the smiling group. He sneered but began to list off names.

After about twelve reports on some Swan and a place called Forks in Wisconson or some such place Severus was at the end of his rope. _What the devil did that loopy mutt have these children reading?_ Severus glared as the last Hufflepuff to present, a girl with long blonde hair return to her seat, he glanced at the list and checked off the name as he read it aloud, "Diggory, Cedric."

Apparently excited the dark haired boy hopped from his seat and quickly made his way up to the front of the class. _I wonder how high Hufflepuffs can actually hop. Judging by this one fairly high._Snape thought watching the boy with a sneer. He turned to the potions professor and smiled at him seeming to be waiting for something. Severus watched him for a good minute just standing there waiting for an introduction. Harshly Severus said, "On with it before I deduct points for your stupidity."

"Today my friends, classmates, and potions master I am going to show you what a vampire truly looks like…" Cedric took out his wand and pointed it at the curtains revealing sunlight and a lot of dust. Trying to build up suspense the boy scanned the crowd with an eager smile. Without warning he snapped open his robes and flung them to the floor revealing rather expensive looking muggle clothing and very, very white skin. Unable to hold in any longer he exclaimed" In the sun!"

"What are you on about? Surely you aren't suggesting that a vampire can _survive_ sunlight are you?" Snape asked clearly finding his stupidity amusing but punishing him at the same time.

"Of course! They are cold, hard as a rock, live thousands and thousands of years and the reason they can't be in the light is because they look like this!" Cedric said jumping back into the light. Snape immediately groaned. The boy was covered in glitter. _Glitter._

"Whatever gave you that idea? What has your idiotic teacher been blabbing on about in this class that makes you think that vampires _sparkle_ in the sunlight as opposed to spontaneously combusting in shrieks of pain and anguish?" Snape growled standing up and slamming his fists down on the desk.

"Professor Lupin gave us this to read." Cedric said handing the angry potions master a black covered book with an apple on the front cover. _What the bloody hell is Twilight about? Who wrote this? Obviously no self respecting witch or wizard._ Snape glanced up with a glare and Cedric continued with his annoying smile, "He said everything we need for this project was in the pages of this book. It's fascinating really! I never knew that vampires went to high school or drank animal blood or that muggles were so easily infatuated with them!"

Severus read the back of the book, _Three things? Edward was a vampire…thirsted for my blood… Irrevocably in love? A bloody romance novel?_ Snape slammed the book against the boys chest and growled, "Sit down Mr. Diggory." When the boy was back in his seat he glared at the group and darkly and softly said, "I'm very disappointed in all of you for not recognizing a bloody romance novel when you see one. Vampires are deadly creatures that eat human blood, roam the night and combust when sunlight touches their skin. Therefore: 25 points from Hufflepuff should _any_ of you decide to continue believing this nonsense and 100 points from Hufflepuff for mister Diggory's little stunt."

"Sir?" said boy asked glancing up at the teacher with a confused smiled on his lips.

"Vampires do not _sparkle_ Mr. Diggory. Class dismissed." Snape said sitting back down and watching the little Hufflepuffs grab their things and leave the classroom. Once they were all gone Snape could hear a low wheezing noise coming from the teacher's room behind him. Snape growled loudly "You're a bloody git, you mutt."


End file.
